


Hoshi + Neon red 🔴

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Neon - Freeform, moodboard, neon lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Hoshi and neon red aesthetics moodboard





	Hoshi + Neon red 🔴

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/187824858128/hoshi-neon-red) ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wondering if I should check off a different rating for this one. Since it has a pic w the word "sinners", it could be applied to more mature situations without necessarily depicting it, you know? idk just a random thought lmao


End file.
